The Edge of Darkness
by Perido
Summary: Chapter 2 now up! Sam and Daniel are stuck on another world trying to rescue an Asgard. This will be SJ ff but looks like a SD atm-do not be misled lol
1. One more rescue

**The Edge of Darkness**

**Chapter One**

**            One more rescue**

She ran down the corridor, her heart in her throat, stopping in her tracks when everything was plunged into pitch black darkness. The back up generator had failed. She collapsed to the floor, unable to go on. That was it; their final hope for survival was gone. Not even a degree in engineering could have made that exhausted old maze of rusted pipes work, but she had tried anyway. It had taken three hours of her precious time-time that now mattered all the more and it was all for nothing. Summoning strength she didn't know she had, she resumed her pace, following the smell, running one hand along the slippery wall to stop her stumbling as she used the other to wipe away the tears. 

She halted again as her hands felt in the darkness for the threshold. It should have been right in front of her, but she couldn't find it. Beginning to panic she felt frantically around, her fingers finally clasping the edge of the door frame. She pulled a sodden cloth from her waistband and held it over her mouth and nose, trying to keep out the stench of rotten flesh.

She stepped tentatively into the room

            'Daniel…?'

Her pause hung heavy in the air, her heart in her throat once more she whispered his name into the dark abyss again.

            'I'm here Sam'

His breath was laboured, betraying the weakness he had tried so hard to conceal from her.

            'I'm so sorry Daniel. It didn't work. It's over, we're stuck here'

            'Sam, it's not your fault. No one could have fixed that thing-it's a miracle it worked long enough for you to go find the crystals-not that it matters anymore I suppose'

Her sobs caught in her throat, threatening to choke her as she forced the words out

            'I didn't find them Daniel-I couldn't find the case. I'm sorry'

            'Sam, don't waste time being sorry. It's not your fault and anyway we couldn't have made them work'

            'So what do we do now?'

            'Wait I guess'

            'Wait?'

            'We've run out of things to do Sam. We're stuck here. There's nothing left to do but wait' 

********

**Flashback:**

Fishing. Why was every word that came out of his stupid sardonic mouth about fishing? Of all the things in the world, he was obsessed with fishing. And he didn't even like catching them! She threw her arms in the air as she sighed in exasperation.

She blinked and stopped suddenly gasping with shock. It was all very well the Asgard playing beam me up Scotty but how did they always manage to time it with her blinks? Always, every time without fail she would shut her eyes in one room and open them in the belly of an Asgard ship. Suppressing the urge to swear out loud she turned to greet her host and found her eyes widening in shock again as she realised Daniel was there too.

            'What?'

            'Huh?' grunted Daniel

            'Why're you looking at me like that?'

            'Oh nothing, just wondering-how do they always manage to get you when you're blinking?'

Sam giggled as Thor came through the corridor to their left to greet them.

            'Thor, how are you?'

            'I am well Major Carter, but I am afraid I have come again to request your assistance…' 

            'Our assistance? What can we do? In need of another stupid idea?' Asked Carter, grinning

            'Not exactly. A group of humans on another planet thoroughly behind you in terms of technical advancement has unfortunately come into contact with an a member of my race and fearing them, took them into custody'

            'Custody?' asked Sam, confused

            'I don't mean to be blunt, Thor, but how can we help?'

            'We cannot risk going down to save her, but as humans, we were hoping you could. They will not notice you, you see? She went onto the planet to examine the outer layer of one of several of their buildings. It seems to be a material new to us, and she was expected to find out whether or not it could have been of any use to us. Our scanners seem to be scrambled by this material, both why we are so intrigued by it and also why we are unable to simply transport her out.'

            'So how did they actually manage to catch her?'

            'Her intention in going down there was to take a small sample of the cladding from one of the buildings and then to return, unfortunately it seems the cladding itself is wired somehow to set off an alarm which alerted them to her presence.'

            'So you want us to go and rescue her?' queried Sam

            'Yes, but also to collect some of the cladding. You see the existence of such a material could be beneficial to all enemies of the Goa'uld-if it can scramble our scanners, it would be no match for theirs, but you can see the dangers of them gaining this technology first?'

            Sam looked to Daniel for assent before reluctantly nodding to Thor. 'OK, we'll do it'

*******

She sank to the floor again, her knees hitting the concrete surface hard. Gritting her teeth against the grunt of pain she nearly emitted, she muttered under her breath

            'Last time I help the Asgard, dumb idea my ass.'

Wild schemes flooded her brain, all involving a daring rescue pulled off by the one man she truly loved but couldn't have. Her thoughts focused on him as another wave of tears streaked down her face.

            'Jack' she whispered, her breath so soft noone could have discerned the word-even in the complete silence that surrounded her. All those times she could have said something, could have done something to tell him how much she cared. But she hadn't, and she'd never get the chance again. The tears slid down her face as she fought to stay conscious, sliding down till she was lying immobile on the dank floor. Losing the last battle her body relaxed, she slowly shut her eyes as her head hit the floor. It was over. Finally, it was over.


	2. While the city sleeps

**Chapter 2**

**While the city sleeps**

**Flashback:**

Daniel and Sam stood in the rings room, preparing for their trip. As Sam secured her pack she glanced at Daniel and found him staring pensively at her. 'What?' she asked as she bent to retie her shoelace

            'Are you sure about this, Sam?'

            'What do you mean? It'll be fine, Thor's checked with Hammond and everything. The SGC have the Stargate address if anything goes wrong'

            'What if something does go wrong, Sam?'

            'Daniel, what's going on? You're never usually like this'

            'Sam, what if something happens and you've never told him how you feel?'

            'I don't know what you're talking about' she said as she forced herself to remain calm and focused. Janet's death had left her without a confidante and feeling Daniel was the next best person she had told him everything. She was beginning to regret that slightly

            'Sam' he said again, his tone conveying his meaning like unspoken words. 'You can't just leave it at this forever. Not with what we do. What if you told him and one of you died the next day? Think of all the time you could have been together-or worse, what if one of you died without you ever doing anything about the way you feel?' He echoed the arguments he and Janet, and even Sam herself had considered so many times before. The thought of Janet again struck her and she forced herself to breath normally and hold back the tears as Thor entered the room, carrying a case that appeared much too large for his small frame

            'Here let me get that,' she said as she pointedly looked at Daniel, warning him to keep quiet.

            'Thank you Major Carter.'

            'What's in it?'

            'A type of crystal you have not seen before Major, but before we can discuss this, I need to give you more information that may assist you. The cladding is still impenetrable by our conventional transportation methods; however we have managed to modify one of our scanners and can verify Eead is still alive'

            'That was quick' commented Sam as she continued to double check that she and Daniel had all the supplies they would require

            'I am afraid this is not so Major Carter, we have several ships in orbit around the planet, and it has taken them some time to reach this stage working collectively. Unfortunately, her life signs are weak, and it would take too long for us to configure the other scanners and necessarily equipment to rescue her before life leaves her. I am afraid we still require your help.' He looked to them for assent; Sam nodded as Daniel looked to her for approval then he too slowly nodded his head.

            'Very well. Then I must tell you of these crystals. They will act as what you refer to as a cell phone. They have been configured to work through the cladding in theory, but obviously have not been tested. If they will not work from within the building, you must find your way outside. If this is not possible then I am afraid we will be unable to assist. In this eventuality we will notify General Hammond and he will take the necessary action.'

            'So what's the plan then?' queried Daniel

            'We will transport you to the edge of the settlement at approximately 2200 hours by your clock. This should mean that the city and building are empty for the most part. Once down there we will be unable to communicate though we will be monitoring your progress as much as is possible whilst we continue to work on the rest of the scanners. Unfortunately I am unable to reveal to you the workings of the crystal to you at this time. Once you find Eead she will be able to use them. If you have not been in contact by 0700 hours, we will inform SGC and your rescue will be in their hands'

            'Why not just use the SGC forces to storm the building?'

            'I am afraid that is an unfeasible plan. We could not anticipate their reaction in this instance. They may destroy her rather than allow you to save her. This would be what you call the worst case scenario. As you already know, our numbers are dropping; we must do what we can to save her. We hope that as there are only two of you, you may simply go ignored by the city as it sleeps. We have obtained some of the attire suitable for this city which will help you to blend in.' he said as he held up some considerably smaller outfits than either were used to. 

            'WHAT!?' exclaimed Sam as she examined them. Daniel's jaw had dropped at the presentation of the clothing and he appeared to be having trouble shutting it.

            Thor seemed oblivious to their discomfort as he continued 'Yes, it is a man-made material, similar to your lycra.' Daniel wore a look of disbelief mixed with amusement

            'Seriously? They look like an early prototype for the Star Trek uniforms but there's less of them!' said Daniel as he tried to work out where exactly you were expected to put your head.

            'You may carry your normal packs, but be warned, should anyone ask, you are on a pilgrimage from Dainesta' 

            'But…' Carter's voice died in her throat as she tried to decide how to gently but firmly persuade Thor she would not be caught dead in the skin tight monstrosity. 

            'If you'll just step closer together and make sure you and your packs are within the rings boundary'

            'But…'

            'Good luck' said Thor as he prepared the rings

            'But…'

*******

Sam slid painfully in and out of the conscious world, unable to summon the strength to stay awake long enough to check on Daniel. She worried about the gunshot wound to his leg and the amount of blood he must be losing. She blinked as the edges of her vision began to blur, turning the black to a fuzzy grey. More tears slid down her cheeks as she coughed painfully. 'Daniel' she managed to emit and began to panic as she heard nothing in return. Again coughing racked her frame as she managed to summon the strength to press the light button on her watch. 0600 hours, though for the lack of light it could have been the middle of the night. 'Daniel…?' she managed to speak his name again, listening for the faintest sound. She couldn't cope. He couldn't leave her again. Not like this. A brief hope flew in her heart as it finally occurred to her that the deadline they had set with Thor was only an hour away. The darkness was threatening to overcome her again when she heard Daniel cough. Again hope flew in her chest. They were both alive and it would only be an hour before their fates were placed in the hands of the SGC. 'Jack…' she whispered as a smile played at the corner of her lips.

            'Daniel, Sam, my names Daniel'

            'Daniel?' she whispered hardly daring to believe it. They were both alive and as long as they could hang on for another hour they would be fine. They might survive! Her heart fluttered as the darkness began to close in again.


	3. Back on Earth

OK, just realised how utterly confusing this story is-why can I not just write in the right order!? Oh well, too late now, can't be arsed. You'll just have to put up with it lol.

Thanks to all my reviewers by the way. I would have e-mailed you or something but I didn't have the time, so thank you now-especially to Lorny for putting up with me and encouraging me despite my insecurities and occasional panic attacks lol. Enjoy-and review!

**Back on Earth…**

**Flashback:**

Sam knelt and retrieved the flashlights from her pack as she glanced around the area. Daniel was still adjusting his clothing, trying to make it stop hugging in places where it really shouldn't.

            'I can't believe we have to wear these things' He complained as the rings retreated back up to the ship.

            'Well I tried to object but Thor wouldn't listen' Daniel ignored Sam as he tried to work out if he could get rid of his wedgie without her noticing

            'OK, so Thor said we should head in this direction' Said Major Carter, motioning for Daniel to take the lead. 'Daniel, what are you doing? Is there something wrong?' She asked, noticing Daniels unusual gait.

            'Erm…No…' He replied blushing slightly. Raising an eyebrow in a manner she had unwittingly picked up off Teal'c, Sam stepped in front of him shaking her head slightly as her heavy boots sunk into the mud, making each step unusually tiring. Had she known she would be wearing what could only be referred to as a skirt; she probably would have worn different shoes…

            They headed in the direction of the building looming high above the others, its inky back cladding appearing almost purple in the moonlight.

**Back on Earth**

General Hammond started as the all too familiar alarm sounded. 'Unregistered off world activation' boomed the androgynous voice as he hurried down to the control room.

            'Do we have a GDO code?'

            'No, Sir'

Suddenly the iris slid open as all lights on the base fluttered out, casting them into darkness. 'Please let it be Thor' thought George, not allowing himself to dwell on what the alternatives might be. He exhaled and gratefully allowed his body to relax as Thor entered the base. 'Thor!' he walked forward to greet their unexpected guest.

            'I am afraid I bear grave news General Hammond' said Thor, unwilling to mince words. 'Major Carter and Daniel Jackson have not reported back as they were supposed to, and the scanners have verified that Eaed is dead.'

            'I'm very sorry to hear that Thor, I know how important she was to your race' he said, trying to keep a civil front as he mind raced. He excused himself and returned to the control room. 'Airman' he addressed him more harshly than normal circumstances would deem necessary. 'Get SG teams 2, 8, 10 and 12-meeting in the briefing room in 20 minutes' he said curtly, his mind running through a list of actions to be taken. 'And get Colonel O'Neill on the phone' he called as he raced up the stairs to his office. Sitting in his chair he gave a silent prayer to whoever might be listening before picking up the red phone.

Carter lay on the floor. Drifting into consciousness once more, Daniels words echoed round her head again 'What if one of you died without you ever doing anything about the way you feel…' She felt herself failing again, about to slip into the darkness again, wondering if this would be the final time she ever drew breath his face flickered in front of her eyes. 'Jack' she would've spoken aloud but she had no strength left; the name reverberated through her skull. 'Jack' that was it. She couldn't take it anymore. The next time she saw him, if she ever saw him… The next time she saw him she would tell him. Her decision gave her new focus and determination. She would make it through this, and she would tell him. She would.

FLASHBACK:

'What do you mean they haven't come back!?' Yelled Jack, fearing his heart had stopped.

'This is a most unfortunate turn of events' stated Teal'c, deep in thought. 'What is to be done General?' He asked, glancing at Jack as threw himself into the deep leather chair across the room.

'We're going to go get her, right? Them I mean?' called Jack, searching for reassurance and certainty whilst he berated himself for his Freudian slip.

'Of course Colonel. Four SG teams have already been sent through. They're securing the perimeter of the building and the star gate in preparation for your arrival. You have a go'

Jack shot his commanding officer a grateful glance as he ran to the gate room, closely followed by Teal'c. Hammond gave the order to fire up the gate as the two men grabbed their packs and walked to the base of the ramp. Their heavy boots clanged on the metal as Jack took a deep breath and began to mentally prepare for the worst, offering up a prayer in his desperate state before throwing himself into the event horizon.

Well it's a bit shorter than my other chapters and its been a lot slower but I hope you liked it, if not sorry but please try and tell me how to make it better. Thanks


End file.
